


Guts, No Glory

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Inktober/Goretober [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Horror, I apologize in advance for this fic, Just a whole lot of tears, Multi, Panic Attacks, Resurrection, Sort Of, Tears, angst like woah, author was possessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Allison comes back to them





	Guts, No Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...not sure I've ever written something this dark before...but the idea wouldn't leave me alone so here we are! Make sure you read the tags!

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” She shushes him. The moon is bright in the sky above them. It casts a pale, blue hue on everything it touches. Allison looks like porcelain under it, her long hair tossed over her shoulders, the fan of her lashes against her cheek as she blinks like a dark smudge, and her eyes like a starless night when they focus on him.

“Allison,” Scott chokes. There are tears in his eyes. Isaac can feel his own on his face, running slick rivers down his cheeks, dripping off one by one to be snatched up by the collar of his coat. It’s brisk out, and leaves crunch under her boots as she comes to them, the sound louder somehow than the beating of his own heart.

“Everything is alright,” She tells them, the serene, warm curve of her lips so familiar he aches to reach out and trace it with his fingers, with his mouth. “Everything is fine now.”

“You _died_.” Scott moans and Isaac feels the breath leave his body like the words are a physical blow. He gasps, tries to catch a breath that is just _not_ there. His chest is so tight like there’s something wrapped around it, contracting until he’s certain his bones will break, be crushed under the force of it.

“Isaac,” fingers curl around his cheeks, brush away his tears. Scott’s brown eyes plead with him. “Please you need to _breath_. With me, just like we practiced.”

His hand is moved to Scott’s chest, and he feels the warmth and strength there, feels the rise and fall, listens to the beating of his heart.

“That’s right.” Scott murmurs. His eyes are so dark in the moonlight, an abyss he could get lost in forever. He sucks in a ragged breath and then another, chokes on it and tries again.

“Oh boys,” Allison sighs, and its such a mournful sound. Fresh tears spring to his eyes, cling to his lashes. Scott leans their foreheads together, brushes his lips against his cheek and pulls back but doesn’t go far. He’s a steady, solid presence at Isaac’s side. “I’m _so sorry_ I ever left you.”

“This can’t be you Alli.” Isaac sobs. Good things like this never happen without a price; usually one too large to even think of paying.

“It is, it is me,” Her eyes glint in the night and he wonders if there are tears in her eyes. “I swear it’s me. I came back. I came back for you both.”

She comes closer, boots scuffing the hard ground. She looks the same as he remembers her, vibrant, full of life—he shies away from the terms, his mind can’t understand them for some reason. Scott stiffens next to him. She’s less than a foot away. He’s terrified to reach out. He _knows_ that when he does she’ll disappear.

“It’s me.” She whispers and reaches for him.

Her fingers are cold on his cheek, a contrast to how warm Scott had been. He shivers, weeps, can barely see through the tears. She wipes them away, thumb rubbing back and forth as she soothes him. Her touch is familiar, something he’s ached for on the long nights where their bed has been too empty.

“Scott.” Her smile is like the first rays of moonlight breaking through the clouds on a cold, dark night. As though he’s been wandering blind for so long and suddenly the forest is laid bare before him.

“I lost you.” Scott breaks down, falls into her arms as she holds him tight, shushes him, rocks him like a mother would, like a lover. “I couldn’t _protect_ _you_.”

“You’ve taken such good care of each other though.” She murmurs and Isaac sees the glint in her eyes again. It’s not tears he realizes with a shock of dread.

“Scott,” he reaches out, grabs him and tries to yank him from her grasp.  He doesn’t know how he could have ever mistaken it for tears, when it’s _hunger_.

Allison’s faster.

Her mouth stretches wide, wider, until it’s like her jaw has unhinged itself. Her teeth are sharp and glinting in the light and then they’re painted red as they bite down.

Scott screams. Blood pours from his shoulder where she’s ripped through material and flesh and torn a chunk away. It’s black and wet and he stumbles out of her grasp, clutching at it. Her chin is painted with it, with Scott’s blood. There are chunks of flesh in her teeth when she smiles at him, still so serene.

“It’s fine.” She says again and he wonders how they hadn’t seen sooner, noticed sooner that she sounds so _wrong._

Isaac stumbles back, terror and revulsion welling up inside of him. The scent of blood is strong in the air. His fangs drop but he can’t look away from the blood dripping from her chin.

Allison licks her lips.

“ _Isaac run_!” Scott shouts, voice wrecked with pain and blood loss.

He wants to shout back that he won’t, that he can’t _leave_ Scott. But Allison is suddenly before him. He remembers the months before, when it was the three of them, of the warmth in her eyes. The only warmth there now is the burning hunger he sees.

And then she’s on him.

Through the haze of pain, he thinks he hears screaming. He wonders if it’s him.

The feeling of _wrong_ , the ripping sound, makes him retch as she tosses him aside.

The ground jars him and he howls. Far off there’s a reply. He can’t decide what he wants more—for the others to find them, or for them to stay _far away_.

“Everything will be like it used to be.” Allison wipes her mouth and then licks the blood off her fingers one by one.

Scott collapses next to him, holds him close and tries to staunch both of their bleeding wounds. His touch is like fire and it’s spreading through his body. He’s burning from the inside out.

“Why?” Scott moans.

“Because this way we can be together.” She kneels before them, reaches out for them and they’re too weak to get away. They aren’t healing like they should. Fear chokes him, wraps its hand around his throat and squeezes and he’s helpless to fight it. Her hands are gentle now, sliding over their bodies like a lover’s caress. She kisses Scott, then him and he tastes the blood on her lips.

Something inside of him stirs, aches for more.

He isn’t sure what for though, for her touch, her kiss, or the _blood_ staining her lips.

 


End file.
